Played Off for Real
This case did not meet the requirements of a fan-made case See also: Played Off for Real Dialogues Played Off For Real is the first fanmade case of ShaleiS. Case Background The victim was a somehow protective father (and the son of the notorious Alden Greene) named Paul Greene, who was found burnt by a prison guard with some banknotes in front of the Grimsborough Prison. The banknotes happened to be used to bail both his detained family members out. The killer was Julian Ramis, a 13-year-old who has been in the Juvenile Detention Center for a year. The incident started with a bet among the kids in the Center, with Artemis Wordsworth as their leader, despite not reliable for her fraud record; she led the kids to rob mansions, especially the mansion belonged to the Greene family, and had wanted Julian Ramis to be their guide. Feeling unpleased, Jullian rejected her request six times, but finally accepted because the girl threatened him with a baby born in the prison. The kids took the most dangerous weapons including a flamethrower, along with some user manual handbooks and dictionaries. After the robbery, the son of that prison guard, who happened to be one of them and disliked Artemis, suggested to play with the weapons and adults, only to be discovered accidentially by the victim. The victim recgonized Julian for robbing the mansion twice and attempted to scold the boy, but the angered boy with the stolen flamethrower answered the grownup with excessive fire. After being under arrest once more, Julian Ramis is afraid to meet Judge Olivia Hall again. He does not meet her this time, yet still tried by a not-so-experienced Judge Arthur Mondo, this time treated as an adult "like the guy you (indicating the killer) killed". The sentence is horrifying even for adults: 40 years in prison without chance of parole, 20 years for the murder and 20 years for the robbery. However, Julian escapes with his overprotective father after the trial. Victim *Paul Greene (1975-2014) (found burnt with some cash purposed to bail his father and son out) Murder Weapon *Flamethrower Killer *Julian Ramis Suspects *Gary Jackson (Prison Guard) **Profile: Stayed in jail, drinks fruit punch, smokes *Ben Jackson (Gary's Son) **Profiles: Robbed Greene's house, under 15 years old, smokes *Julian Ramis (Ben's Playmate) **Profile: Robbed Greene's house, stayed in jail, under 15 year old, drinks fruit punch, smokes *Artemis Wordsworth (Leader of the Kid Inmates) **Profile: Robbed Greene's house, stayed in jail, under 15 year old, drinks fruit punch *Noah Richards (Greene's Head of Security) **Profile: Smokes Killer's Profile *The killer has robbed Greene's house. *The killer has stayed in jail. *The killer is under 15 years old. *The killer drinks fruit punch. *The killer smokes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 (9 stars used) *Investigate Grimsborough Prison Gate (Clues: Victim's body, Flamethrower) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze the Flamethrower (09:00:00; Murder Weapon found, the killer has robbed Greene's house and stayed in jail) *Talk to the prison guard (Hint: The fire was from the parking lot) *Question Gary's son *Investigate Parking Lot (Clue: A broken ID card) *Examine the ID card (Result: It was Julian Ramis's card, Julian has stayed in jail) *Confront Julian Ramis (Info: Ben Jackson insulted him with it, Ben has robbed Greene's house) *Ask Ben why he robbed Greene's mansion (Info: Julian Ramis has robbed Greene's house) *Artemis Wordsworth wants to complain something (Hint: she was trying to steal a car) *Investigate Paul's Car (Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Info: Artemis's fingerprints; Artemis has stayed in jail) *Ask Ben why he has not stayed behind bars (Info: Gary has stayed in jail) *Investigate Guardroom (Clue: Notes) *Analyze the notes (00:30:00) *Ask Gary about the notes *Go to next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 (9 stars used) *The Greene's Head of Security calls you (Hint: Some things in a warehouse has been missing) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Dictionary, Handbooks) *Analyze Dictionary (00:30:00; Info: the killer is under 15 years old) *Analyze Handbooks (00:30:00; Info: user manual for some deadly weapons) *Investigate Weapon Container (Clues: Liquid, Cigarette Butts) *Analyze Liquid (01:00:00; Info: Artemis drinks fruit punch and has robbed Greene's house) *Examine Cigarette Butts (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (06:00:00; Info: Ben smokes) *Investigate Prison Gate again *Question Gary (Hint: he took some remainings away) *Investigate Guardroom again (Clues: Bottle) *Examine Bottle (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (03:00:00; Info: the ashes came from the victim; the killer drinks fruit punch) *Artemis has something else to complain (Info: Julian could have stolen her juice bottle) *Ask Julian to verify (Info: Julian smokes) *Ask Ben to verify (Info: an adult took the bottle) *Ask Gary if he hid another bottle *Question Noah about the bottle (Info: he threw it away; Noah Richards smokes) *Go to next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 (9 stars used) *Investigate Guardroom (Clues: Broken Surveillance Camera) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage (00:30:00; Info: a garbage truck comes to collect trush) *Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Bottle) *Examine Label (Result: This is the stolen juice bottle) *Scold the undutiful guard (Info: Gary stole the bottle; Gary drinks fruit punch and smokes) *Listen to Ben's comment on his dad (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: a note about the security guards) *Warn the Head of Security (Info: he already knows how dangerous these children have been) *Investigate Parking Lot again (Clue: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (06:00:00; Info: the killer smokes) *Arrest the killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation (9 stars used) *Inspect Ben Jackson (Hint: he lost his backpack near the gate) *Investigate Grimsborough Prison Gate (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Ben's Notebook) *Analyze Ben's Notebook (00:30:00; Info: nothing about that robbery) *Give the backpack back to Ben (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Continue asking Artemis Wordsworth about the car theft (Hint: she does not give any other details) *Investigate Paul's Car (Clues: Bent Iron Wire) *Examine Bent Iron Wire (Result: the wire can work as a car key) *Analyze the Wire as a key (01:00:00; Info: it works as the key for Paul Greene's car) *Arrest Artemis for the car theft attempt (Rewards: 10000 Coins) *Noah Richards has some problems (Hint: the problem is about the wearhouse robbery) *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Strongbox) *Examine Strongbox (Result: the panel is repaired) *Analyze the repaired Strongbox (01:00:00; Info: the password is reset) *Ask Noah to set the password again (Rewards: Control Panel Headband) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *The name Artemis Wordsworth is an irony for her crook personality. Category:All Fanmade Cases